


Until I Can't Walk - (Smut Oneshots)

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Dialogue Light, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Makeup Sex, Making Out, NCT i apologize, No Underage Sex, One Shot Collection, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Three NCT smut oneshots.Jeno/JaeminTaeyong/JohnnyMark/Donghyuck---THIS WORK HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED---
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 11
Kudos: 241





	1. Chapter 1 - Taeyong/Johnny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- JohnTae -  
> Something between Johnny and Taeyong changes for the better.
> 
> \- Edited -
> 
> Warnings/Kinks:  
> Dubious Consent  
> Dom/Sub Undertones  
> -  
> Voyeurism  
> Unintentional Exhibitionism  
> Unprotected Sex

Johnny was pent-up.

He hadn't done anything remotely satisfying in months, let alone anything with another human being. Their schedules had been busy enough with promotions that they could barely even take care of basic human needs.

Which was why when he walked into Taeyong's room one afternoon while the others were out at a late lunch only to find him panting on his bed with three fingers up his ass, moaning Johnny's name, he couldn't find it in himself to leave. 

* * *

Taeyong was really fucking horny.

He had been watching Johnny all day during practice and couldn't get the idea out of his head that he looked _really_ good when his face was flushed and sweat was dripping down his neck- and don't get him started on how he had looked when they had to do any sort of body roll or hip thrust. He had basically been drooling all practice and he was certain that at least one of the others had noticed, they weren't oblivious, at least he thought they weren't. 

So he was incredibly pleased when they said that they were going out for dinner. He had immediately excused himself from the room with some bullshit excuse that went something along the lines of ' _I really need to clean my room so I'll eat later._ ' Luckily, apart from the knowing smirk Yuta had sent him when he left the room, no one had questioned the legitimacy of his statement, despite them all knowing that he was a huge clean freak.

He entered his room and sat on his phone for about ten minutes listening for signs of someone other than him in the house, when he heard nothing he jumped up ' _B_ _etter safe than sorry._ ' he figured.

He sped-walked over to his bed side table, grabbing some lube out of the drawer and quickly stripped off most of his clothes, scattering them around the room in a way he was sure would be suspicious looking later on but couldn't find it in himself to care.

He lay on his back and got comfortable before he started gently palming his crotch, he didn't need to rush, the others would be out for a few hours at the minimum.

A few content sighs left his mouth as he slowly got himself hard, his only real motivation being the thought of Johnny hovering over him and palming him with his calloused hands. Whispering in his ear sweet nothings as he lay there completely helpless to his will.

He grabbed the lube from beside his head, eyes only half-open, and poured some over this hands, rubbing it between his fingers to warm it up a little. His breath hitched in satisfaction as he grasped him member, stroking tortuously slow, the lube coating him completely. He went faster as he hardened, soft sighs and quite moans escaping his mouth as he imagined Johnny, _God, he wanted him_ , he wanted him _bad_. 

After he felt excited enough he coated his fingers in a little more lube and circled his rim, only to shove a finger deep inside him, an intense heat encasing his finger as he moved his digit in and out. A silent plea left his mouth as he slid another finger in, the burn familiar, but not necessarily welcome. He loved this part, it was so satisfying, ok- maybe he was just a bit masochistic.

After getting through the, in his opinion, most refreshing part he pushed in a third finger, being rewarded with a feeling that he couldn't find anywhere else, pure, unadulterated pleasure. 

" _Johnny~_ " 

It had escaped his mouth without his permission and a blush that was much stronger than the one he wore before forced its way onto his face and painted his neck. He wouldn't admit it aloud, but he loved the way Johnny's name rolled off his tongue. It had felt so _right_ , he couldn't explain it. He moaned it again and again, imagining Johnny's tall figure watching him from the door as he writhed in pleasure at the thought of his hands on him- _wait._

Johnny's figure cut through his daydream like a warm knife through butter and Taeyong could feel every one of his hairs stand up is horror. 

Johnny was there. He had _seen_ him.

Taeyong couldn't even begin to wonder why Johnny was even in the dorm as he sat up and grabbed the blanket that sat at the foot of his bed, ripping it up to cover his body, as if the damage wasn't already done. He stuttered and tears filled his eyes as he tried desperately to say something, anything that could potentially justify what the other had just witnessed. 

This was the most mortifying moment of Taeyong's life. Johnny would never look at him the same way again, he hated him, he wouldn't respect him as a leader- hell not even as a person, he was probably disgusted, disappointed-

"Why did you stop?"

Taeyong froze. "W-what?"

"Why did you stop? You look like you were enjoying yourself."

Taeyong couldn't even begin to formulate a sentence in his head because before he knew it his hands were pinned above his head, a knee between his thighs and two dark irises were staring intently through his soul. "W-what are you-" A strangled moan ripped through his throat, cutting himself off as a knee began to roughly massage his lubed member.

"Should I continue for you?"

Taeyong's mind was blank with lust and confusion as he bit his lip to keep his moans from escaping and revealing just how turned on he was. Getting touched by someone else was _much_ more exciting then touching yourself. It was so unpredictable, so enticing something you couldn't experience alone. Johnny leaned in, his breath hot on Taeyong's flushed skin and began to kiss down his jaw and neck, Taeyong whimpered at the sensation.

However, Johnny suddenly pressed his knee down hard onto Taeyong's naked member and stopped moving, releasing his lips from Taeyong's throat. "Answer me."

 _Fuck._ Johnny's voice had dropped a few octaves and sounded so controlling, so demanding that Taeyong had barely registered what the other had said when a he heard a strained " _Y-yes~_ " that sounded suspiciously like his voice respond to Johnny. A sharp gasp was released from his mouth as a hand released itself from his own and grabbed his member, the lube that he used before easily coating the hand as it stroked him. 

A warm breathe was suddenly caressing his ear and the stroking had stopped, "Red for stop, yellow for slow down and green for keep going, ok baby?" A clear voice whispered into his ear. Taeyong nodded, "Words, sweetheart." 

He swallowed and the reality of what was happening suddenly hit him, Johnny, the person he had been lusting after for who-knows-how-long, his band mate and best-friend was hovering above him and jacking him off, and was about to do much more than Taeyong had bargained for, but he couldn't deny the need that he felt, he was falling.

Johnny must have taken the silence the wrong way as he began to loosen his grip on Taeyong and lift off of him. Only to be pulled back down into an intense kiss that he leaned into quickly, Taeyong pulled away quickly though and panted out a desperate " _Yes. Please._ ", his voice broke half-way through but he didn't care, it definitely wasn't the most embarrassing that had happened all night

A smirk flashed across Johnny's sharp features and he opened the lube that was sitting beside Taeyong's waist and squirted some onto his long fingers, he didn't bother to warm it and Taeyong felt something cold prodding his entrance just before two long digits were fully submerged in his heat. A long, high pitched whine left his mouth as Johnny began to move his fingers, curling them into him and reaching all the right places.

"F-fuck, please."

Johnny wore a cocky smile as he uncurled his fingers and removed them, earning a frustrated groan in response, then a loud satisfied moan as he slid three in and immediately began to thrust them into Taeyong. He moaned and pulled Johnny into another kiss, except this time it was deeper, more sensual and hungry. Their tongues danced and Taeyong moaned into his mouth when he rubbed into him particularly hard. 

At this point Johnny was getting impatient, but its not like anything was stopping him, Taeyong was fully prepped and he hadn't told him to stop, quite the opposite if anything.

With this thought Johnny coated his member with lube and pulled away from Taeyong. He positioned himself at his rim and asked, "Colour baby?" Once Taeyong realised what was going on his panted out a needy yet reassuring "Green~" and Johnny could barely contain himself anymore. Having Taeyong all spread out and ready to take him was one of the hottest things he had ever though of, let alone having it happen. 

Johnny thrust himself inside, not too hard but not too gently, and Taeyong cried out, the loudest he had all night. If anything this just motivated Johnny more and he didn't falter in his pace as the sound of skin slapping together, loud moans and grunts filled the room. The stretch was so good and Taeyong vaguely heard Johnny muttering encouragements through his own moans.

Johnny sped up and angled Taeyong so he was pounding right into his prostate, pleasured tears escaped Taeyong's eyes along with his moans and rolled down his temples, Johnny kissed them away before they could hit to pillow. An action oddly intimate for sex, especially when he was thrusting into Taeyong at an indescribable pace.

"I-I'm close- Fuck! Johnny, please!" 

Johnny moaned and grunted out something that might have sounded like a "Me too." but it didn't matter as Taeyong was screaming out Johnny's name, something he would definitely regret tomorrow, and spilt white ribbons onto their abdomens, his cum pooling slightly at his stomach. 

Johnny came shortly after, the sight of Taeyong completely fucked out and whimpering in over stimulation getting him over the edge. Johnny vaguely recognised Taeyong trembling and crying out as he was filled to the brim with his hot cum. 

They sat panting for a second, Johnny pulled out and saw Taeyong shiver when he moved. Taeyong lay there in exhaustion as he felt Johnny cleaning him with a damp towel and whispering sweet nothings into his ear once again. Taeyong smiled contently at Johnny and pulled him into bed with him as soon as the towel was thrown into the small laundry basket that sat by the door. 

Johnny grinned at him and the smaller could feel his cheeks heat up slightly, no words needed to be exchanged as Taeyong curled into Johnny's warmth, the latter holding him tight. God, he was going to be teased to death in to morning, but it was worth it, it was _so_ worth it.

Something had no doubt changed between them, but Taeyong figured it would be for the better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading even thought it was pretty short <3 Please let me know what I can do to improve my writing skills. I appreciate all feedback :)  
> \- A
> 
> Word Count: 1,842


	2. Chapter 2 - Jeno/Jaemin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Request by kukuruchutensei -
> 
> Jaemin knows exactly how to get under Jeno's skin.
> 
> \- Unedited -
> 
> Warnings/Kinks:  
> Dom/Sub Undertones  
> Dubious Consent  
> -  
> Overstimulation  
> Unprotected Sex

Jaemin knows exactly how to get under Jeno's skin. He had single-handedly turned it into an art and perfected it.

At least, he thought he had. 

* * *

Jeno knew what Jaemin was trying to do. He had witnessed it first hand multiple times, but this time was different. He refused to cave. 

He refused to cave when Jaemin stared at him all throughout dinner with a very _distinguishable_ look on his face. He refused to cave when Jaemin walked into their shared room wearing only short-shorts and bent himself over whenever he got the chance. He refused to cave when Jaemin gave him slightly more attention during their practices, aka basically hanging all over Jeno.

He even refused to cave when Jaemin started to feel him up while giving him a massage, excusing himself from the room with the excuse of feeling better and wanting to play Overwatch with Jisung.

Jaemin apparently didn't feel swayed by the constant rejection.

However, he was swayed when Jeno started giving _him_ attention, slapping his ass during shows, holding his hand while they were driving to practice, pulling him into his lap when there were no more seats during movie night. All of which happened within the span of two days, but never going further. 

_He loved it._

Jaemin was rarely teased like this- usually getting what he wanted from Jeno in a couple hours, maybe a day if he was too subtle.

But this, _this_ is what he loved about Jeno. 

He was so unpredictable. Never showing his real feelings on his face, he was like a locked box. And Jaemin couldn't find the key. He couldn't even guess where is was, he had tried everything. Or well, _almost_ everything. He hadn't tried _that_. He didn't need to- he hoped he didn't need to, because if he did that it would destroy his pride. It was too embarrassing, and Jaemin would _not_ do it, no matter how desperate he got.

* * *

Jaemin was going to do it. 

He couldn't take all this fucking teasing anymore, he _needed_ Jeno. He couldn't hold himself back, not after all the glances and smirks Jeno sent him whenever he was caught staring, not after all the not-so-innocent remarks Jeno had made during dance practice- all of which got him a look from the 127 Hyungs and the satisfaction of seeing Jaemin blush.

Jaemin steeled his nerves and opened the door to their room. Jisung and Chenle were out and that was all the motivation he needed, Hyuck and Injun had headphones- they would be fine. Maybe. 

The sight of Jeno halted his thoughts, he must of just showered because _damn,_ Jaemin was pretty sure that Jeno with damp hair was his new kink. He could practically smell the fruity shampoo Jeno always uses from the door and it was intoxicating.

Jeno gave him a look and Jaemin almost blushed at being caught staring, _almost_. He opened his mouth to ask if he could come in but then realised that he'd sound like an idiot because it was his room too and his jaw snapped shut. 

He walked in and sat on the end of Jeno's bed where the latter was lying down and began to fiddle with his hands, a nervous habit he always carried around. He tried to get some words out but failed because he could barely even begin a sentence before getting embarrassed and rethinking his words. 

Jeno must have realised what was happening and sat up with a shit-eating grin on his face that showed of his eye smile, _his stupidly adorable eye smile_ , Jaemin scowled slightly at it which didn't go unnoticed by the other and he grinned wider. Jaemin was nothing but frustrated at this point because he couldn't say a single word that made sense, he momentarily forgot where he was and groaned into his hands for him to realise what just happened seconds later and a blush crept up his neck and sat on his face.

Jeno was obviously amused because he didn't say a thing, only silently encouraging Jaemin with his eyes which the other did not like in the slightest. 

"I-i, uh like, can I, can we, I mean, c-can.."

Jaemin finally gave up, his sentence drifting into nothingness as he sucked up all his pride and in a fit of frustration yelled out, apparently not caring about anyone other than Jeno who could hear him.

"Oh my god! Just fuck me! You've been teasing for days and I'm fucking sick of it-!"

He was promptly cut of by two lips pressing onto his, not waiting for him to catch up as a tongue was shoved in his mouth and started exploring on its own accord. Jaemin didn't stop to think as he moaned into it and pushed back eagerly, practically keening. The kiss itself was sloppy and unrefined but it felt _good_ and that was all that really mattered in the moment.

Jeno grabbed Jaemin by the waist, carefully pulling him into his waist, not wanting to hurt his back in any way. Jaemin quickly adjusted and wrapped his arms around Jeno's neck, threading his fingers through Jeno's wet hair and turning his head slightly for better access. Jeno held him tight and teasingly began to graze his fingers along the smallers thighs, reaching the hem of his shorts that had ridden up to his mid-thigh and clung tightly to his skin.

Jaemin moaned into the kiss as Jeno's hands slid around his legs, grabbing just below his ass and kneading the flesh with his strong hands. Jaemin whined at the sensation and suddenly felt the unwavering urge to grind against the other, so he did. Relief swam through his body and he pushed down harder, Jeno pulled away from Jaemin's lips and kissed down his neck, sucking on his sweet spots in a way he was sure would leave large purple hickeys, he would have to remember to put concealer on in the morning. 

Jeno suddenly flipped them over so he was hovering over Jaemin, who was lying on his back and staring up at him with a heavy lust hiding in his dark irises, coated by slight disorientation from the sudden movement. He collected himself just as Jeno rolled his hips down onto his crotch and immediately responded with an eager moan and bucked his hips upwards for more. 

Jeno giggled, that _stupid_ eye smile hiding his own arousal, and whispered into Jaemin's neck, "Eager aren't we?" The smaller whined out a small yet desperate " _Yes._ " That Jeno couldn't help but blush at, it was adorable and he wanted to devour Jaemin on the spot. Make him scream his name, make him beg for more, edge him until he was crying for release. But doing all that would be a little intense, so he settled for just making him moan his name.

A warm hand was suddenly shoved down Jaemin's pants, palming his member through his boxers. A satisfied moan echoing through to room, uncaring and unaware of who could have heard. Jeno resumed sucking Jaemin's collar bone, slowly gliding lower to his clothed chest, he decided that he didn't like the amount of clothes still on their bodies and pulled away from Jaemin completely, an unamused sound came from below him but was promptly cut off by clothes being pulled from his body and thrown across the room, oblivious to the cleaning they would have to do later. 

After having his clothes not-so-gracefully torn off, Jaemin felt oddly exposed. It wasn't like it was his first time with Jeno, they had done this before, just not with the lights on, or during the day. It was always when they could barely even see each others faces, maybe that was why what they were doing never fully set-in with Jaemin. He was fucking his best friend on a regular basis. His best friend who also happened to be his band mate, colleague, partner and emotional support dog. _Wow_. 

Jeno stared down at him with a distant expression that quickly morphed into lust, Jaemin shivered under the gaze in anticipation. He was fully exposing himself, _they_ were exposing themselves. No more dancing around the subject, they were heading in face-first.

And they loved it.

It was so intimate, so much so that it should have felt uncomfortable, but it wasn't. It was fitting, it felt safe, like he was born to get fucked by Lee Jeno. ' _Okay that sounds weird._ '

Jeno gave him a warm smile and began to caress his hips, moving down to his thighs and in between them, slowly spreading them, presenting Jaemin to himself. 

Jaemin was mortified, it was horribly embarrassing, showing his body like this to someone, but it wasn't someone. It was Jeno, and Jaemin thought that if it was Jeno then he could do it. His face burned hot as Jeno began to stroke his hard member, covering it in lube that he must have gotten while Jaemin was spacing-out.

He didn't try to hold back his moans when Jeno touched him in the best ways, he didn't second guess himself when he asked for _more_ , he didn't stop Jeno when he placed a finger at his entrance, slowly edging in as if Jaemin was made of glass, the latter wanted it, needed it, so gave the most encouraging smile he could, urging Jeno to go faster, deeper, add another finger, do _anything_ really. 

But Jeno did nothing. He simply stared into Jaemin's eyes, sending a silent message that the smaller understood after just a second. 

"I am not going to beg you for this."

It came out strained and breathless, he would beg soon enough. 

"Then I guess I'm not doing anything," he leaned close to Jaemin's face, "you know- _good boys_ have manners," Jaemin let out an unwilling whine at the name, completely discrediting any defence Jaemin could have come up with, Jaemin pouted and was about to try defend himself anyway when his heat was opened to accommodate another finger- another finger that was much deeper than the first, the sharp mix of pain and pleasure reminding him of the situation.

He keened in satisfaction and grinded down on the digits, chasing pressure for his sweet spot. He didn't get it. 

Instead he got a third finger, this one easier to take and more pleasurable. His member was dripping with hot precum, something Jeno took advantage of- he slid a spare finger over Jaemin's slit, collecting the precum on his finger and held it up to Jaemin's lips, which were conveniently parted to let out a moan, and placed them on the tip of his tongue, a hot breath caressing his hand. 

Jaemin felt the finger gently placed on the tip of his tongue and gladly curled around it, being rewarded with a slightly salty taste in his mouth. Jaemin recognised what Jeno had done and whimpered, Jeno had done it before and it was so fucking _hot_. 

Jaemin enthusiastically sucked Jeno's fingers, the sensation adding to his own pleasure, which he very quickly felt guilty about. He hadn't touched Jeno even once and he was probably more desperate than him. 

His wallowing was cut off by a large object prodding his entrance, he hadn't even noticed Jeno remove his fingers. He was suddenly acutely aware that the 'object' wasn't an object at all. It was Jeno. 

A groan was heard above him and a hot pain was felt on his lower back, _fuck_ , the contrast of pain and pleasure was almost enough to make him cum right there. It was so good, so rewarding that Jaemin was pretty sure he never wanted this to end. Jeno bottomed-out and lightly pressed into Jaemin's prostate, making the smaller's voice hitch. 

The two let themselves catch their breathe for a moment, simply panting into each others space. Jeno readjusted Jaemin's legs so they were wrapped around his waste, making him sigh in slight relief, finally released from the previous uncomfortable position. After a minute or so Jaemin panted something out that Jeno didn't quite catch but was pretty sure it was telling him to move.

It wasn't but Jaemin didn't care. 

Jeno pulled out almost completely before he pushed back in at an antagonising pace but the other was too busy trying to catch up with recent events to care. Jaemin suddenly let out a loud moan, completely driven from the pleasure of Jeno hitting his prostate dead-on. 

The other carefully sped up, hitting repeatedly into his spot, motivated by the loud moans Jaemin was releasing. 

Soon Jeno was pounding into Jaemin, both of them having their release in sight and both of them unbothered by how loud they were being. The walls were kind of thick. (They weren't)

"I-I'm close! Fuck~"

"Me t-too!"

Jeno's thrust became erratic and uncoordinated as he climbed closer and closer to his release, Jaemin following behind. 

After a particularly deep thrust into his prostate Jaemin came, white ribbons spilling onto both the mens stomachs, Jeno rode him through it yet didn't falter even after Jaemin had finished. Whimpers and gasps came from Jaemin as his abused prostate was hit over and over again, the overstimulation travelling like fire through his veins. 

Jeno came after a minute or two of thrusting into Jaemin's wrecked hole, his warm cum painting the smallers walls. Jeno collapsed, his elbows holding him just above Jaemin's face, he looked so good like this. Hair slick with sweat and sticking to his face, panting with a bright blush on his cheeks and neck, his eyes glazed over in post-coital bliss.

He pulled out slowly, trying not to stir the other, he succeeded and gently climbed off of Jaemin who was still lightly panting, coming down from his high.

Jeno kissed his forehead and quickly went to get a wet towel, he returned and cleaned Jaemin up, being as gentle as he could around his sensitive hole. He rubbed off himself and turned off the lights, grabbing a blanket and pulling it over Jaemin before climbing into the bed with him. 

Jeno wrapped him hands around Jaemin, being cautious in case the other found his hands to be cold. He didn't. 

Jeno got them into a comfortable position and looked down at Jaemin, who looked back with hazy eyes. He gave a sweet eye smile that Jaemin couldn't help but grin back at. Gentle praises were murmured down at him, successfully bringing him fully back down to earth, it didn't last long through because before he knew it he was sleeping like a rock in Jeno's arms.

Jeno thought it was adorable and unashamedly stared at Jaemin's relaxed face for longer than he would want to admit. He kissed his hair and murmured something that he himself barely heard.

"I love you."

* * *

Jaemin dreamt of his feelings for Jeno being returned, but he wasn't scared to wake up, knowing it would be in Jeno's arms.

Maybe, just maybe, falling in love with Jeno wasn't that bad, maybe it'd figure itself all out. 

After all- Jaemin could hope.

* * *

"Did you two sleep well?"

Renjun smirked at Hyuck's question, Jisung and Chenle looking confused as the two started giggling like school girls. Jaemin choked.

Maybe falling in love was pretty bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and thank you kukuruchutensei for the request! I have quite an immature writing style but I hope I did the request justice <3
> 
> Word Count: 2,548


	3. Chapter 3 - Mark/Donghyuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- MarkHyuck -
> 
> Hyuck decides to try something knew. Mark is curious as to how far he can edge him.
> 
> \- Edited -
> 
> Warnings/Kinks:  
> Dom/sub Undertones  
> Dubious Consent  
> -  
> Toys - Vibrator  
> Edging/Orgasm Delay  
> Exhibitionism(Kinda?)

Hyuck had a love-hate relationship with promotions, he loved them because it was new and exciting- especially for the fans, but he hated how utterly _exhausting_ it was. It was usually only the process he hated though, the final product was always the best, it showed that all of his hard work was worth something.

Which was why he was over the moon with how the 'Superhuman' MV had come out. The song, the visuals, the video- It was all amazing and felt like an award.

So, he decided to reward himself in a different way.

It was a bad idea- He knew it was, but did that ever stop him? Exactly.

* * *

It should have stopped him. He really needed to start being a little more considerate of his own stamina and willpower, because he had virtually none, though he was holding on for a long time so if anything, he was proud. 

Every time he moved- _it_ moved with him, edging deeper into him, scarily close to a bundle of nerves that _shouldn't_ be touched. Especially during a dance practice. The controller that didn't have an off switch- the only one being on the end of the vibrator, dug mockingly into his thigh in a way that would most likely leave a bruise. 

_Only another thirty minutes Donghyuck, you've survived two hours already I'm sure you can survive another half_.

He knew he couldn’t, but he was at least happy that the vibrator wasn't on a high setting, though it's light buzzing wasn't doing much to help him. His skin was flushed way too much for a two-ish hour practice and his Hyungs were definitely concerned, if not confused, but didn't say anything. 

"Hyuckie you alright? You're bright red." It was an innocent question, but that didn't stop him from tensing up. 

"I'm fine Hyung, I just forgot my water bottle at home." He smiled back at Johnny, who, save for the slightly disapproving look he had, didn't question him any further.

Donghyuck frowned to himself, trying desperately to distract his mind from the buzzing that seemed to echo in his ears. He was about to talk to someone in hopes of focusing on something different when they were called together for the final stretch of practice, he must have lost track of time during his daydream because ten minutes had gone by in a flash, which he was grateful for, he got something he could actually try and focus on. 

The choreographer clapped his hands "Alright we're going to run through 'Superhuman' a few times then the same with 'Wakey-Wakey', Fighting!" His attempts to encourage the members only got him a few groans and a smile that was desperately trying to look enthusiastic from Taeyong.

Honestly, Donghyuck was proud of himself. He had gotten through all the run through's of Superhuman and he was on the last one for Wakey-Wakey, so he thought he was doing pretty well for himself. As soon as it ended he'd been able to sit completely still on the car ride home, maybe even pretend to sleep, then he'd have his and Johnny's shared room to himself as the latter wanted to go out for lunch with Taeyong and Jaehyun.

He was beginning to relax a little bit when the end of the song neared, mentally crying out in glee, a cry that was quickly drowned away by the suddenly _very_ intense vibrations that the toy he had in was sending through his body. He choked on a cry but quickly composed his face, the vibrator still going crazy, causing his thighs to tremble and knees to temporarily buckle. He regained his footing as soon as he could, getting a look from the instructor.

As soon as the song finished Donghyuck collapsed onto his knees, a heat like nothing before ripping through his body and threatening his throat with a moan that he tried to hold back by biting his lip. Ignoring the concerned noises around him and arm on his shoulder, he shoved his hand into his pocket with a clear goal in mind. ' _Turn it down._ '

He almost cried in relief when the vibrator was turned back down to its original pace, panting on the spot and trying to regain his senses. He was met with a pair of very concerned eyes staring into his, he immediately recognised them as Taeyong's and didn't think twice before planting his face in the crook of his neck. Partly because he was exhausted and partly because he didn't want them to find out what was really happening to him, the panting and blush kinda gave it away after all.

Taeyong didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around Hyuck's torso and pull him in closer. An action Donghyuck silently refused, scared that if he moved he’d make a noise he'd regret. The heat was intense, pooling in his gut and turning his sensitivity up to 100. 

After a minute or so of Donghyuck coming down from the sudden attack on his insides he pulled away from Taeyong and stoop up quickly, hoping it would make the device move less, which it did- Something he was indescribably grateful for and pushed past the small crowd of his friends, grabbing his bad and leaving the room without a word. His face heating up with an embarrassment that got to him before any sort of common sense, causing him to leave behind a shocked leader and incredibly amused Mark. 

* * *

It was funny, Mark thought, how _easily_ Donghyuck could get distracted. 

It was funny how when Donghyuck stood up to continue practice he didn't notice the small box that fell out of his pocket and onto the floor, landing with a small thump. Nor did he notice Mark pickup said item and inspect it for a good second before placing it into his own pocket and despite him not trying to be sneaky at all, no one noticed.

He must have stood or crouched wrong because near the end of the song he heard a tiny click come from the tiny item, that he had now assumed to be a remote. He didn't want to have accidentally broken it so the second the song ended he pulled it out of his pocket, ignoring the thump from across the room and pressed a few random buttons, after he was pretty sure he got it he glanced up, noticing Donghyuck on the floor a few meters away, surrounded by most of the members. 

Mark approached him, leaning over Taeyong to look at Donghyuck, his faced was flushed, eyes clouded over with something Mark couldn't decipher and he was panting- Not the ' _Wow this is so tiring_ ' kind of panting but something _different_.

At that moment three things happened. Mark had an epiphany, making everything that had happened previously brutally obvious- A smirk planting itself on his face as Donghyuck shoved his face into Taeyong's shoulder, the latter looking incredibly confused and worried at the same time. 

Their choreographer noticed what happened and called the practice to an end, excusing himself from the room along with their managers who told them they would wait outside and to notify them if it was anything serious.

Then Donghyuck abruptly stood up, embarrassment evident on his face, and grabbed his bag from beside the door and practically ran outside, quickly muttering something about waiting in the car. Taeyong looked even more worried and quickly stood up to follow him, only to be stopped by Mark's hand holding his wrist.

Taeyong looked at him in confusion, an urgency evident in his eyes. 

"I'll go talk to him Hyung, he probably didn't sleep much and he usually listens to me with things like this." Mark ended with an innocent smile, Taeyong sighed in relief. "Thanks, he's a nightmare to deal with when hes tired, we'll be out in ten." He ended with a slight chuckle and walked over to where Taeil and Doyoung were staring at them in concern, the crowd having dispersed as soon as Donghyuck sagged his head into Taeyong's shoulder. 

Mark smiled reassuringly at the two and grabbed his bag, speed walking out the door and passed their managers who looked a little stunned and gave them a polite smile. After turning the corner Mark pretty much sprinted down the hallway, stopping in front of the elevator and basically smashing the buttons. 

The doors slid open at an achingly slow pace, revealing some of his Sunbaemins from Super Junior, he bowed and stepped into the small space. Tapping his foot impatiently as his hands fiddled with the small remote, playing with it he couldn't help but think of what Donghyuck would look like if he relentlessly edged him, only letting him cum after he begged, only to fuck him senseless-

The elevator dinged, cutting off his train of thought. He quickly bowed once again to his Sunbae's, barely sparing them a glance before he turned and as inconspicuously speed walked through the lobby and out a back door where he was met with an old black van. 

He gently slid the door open in an attempt not to startle anyone who was inside- Which worked, just not exactly how he planned because the person inside didn't notice him _at all_. Which if anything Mark was grateful for, because it meant he got to stare at a flushed Donghyuck who was squirming uncomfortably in his seat, his head leaned back so he would be staring at the roof if it wasn't for his tightly shut eyes. 

Mark practically drooled at the sight before he remembered that Donghyuck wasn't aware of his presence, which made him feel a little perverted. He coughed loudly, startling the smaller on the other end of the vehicle causing him to immediately sit up, eyes wide, hands on the seats beside him as if that would make Mark forget that they were just shoved between his legs.

"I-I, I can ex-explain!"

Mark smiled at him innocently, trying desperately not to pounce on the other.

"Hm? I was just curious as to if you were ok, are you sleeping properly? We've talked about this before Hyuckie."

Donghyuck coughed, trying to hide the relief that poured into his expression then laughed awkwardly.

"Y-yea I just got barely any sleep last night because I was nervous about how the fans would react to the new MV..."

"Yea I get what you mean, but I looked at the comments this morning and they seemed to really enjoy it." Mark continued on into normal conversation, as if the past two minutes didn't happen, almost distracting Donghyuck from the small object encased tightly between his inner walls. 

* * *

They returned home and Donghyuck went straight into his and Johnny's shared room. Taeyong simultaneously pulling Mark into the kitchen. 

"Is he alright? He seemed ok in the car, but I want to make sure-"

"He's fine Hyung. He was just a little tired because he couldn't sleep last night." Taeyong immediately sagged in relief, thanking Mark and leaving the room to grab Johnny and Jaehyun for dinner, it was about 8PM meaning they would go straight from practice to dinner, though only after dropping their bags off at the dorm. 

Mark heard three pairs of feet shuffle out the entrance, the door clicking loudly behind them. He pulled the remote out of his pocket and looked at it for a second, figuring out the controls by the small arrows and symbols on its front. He walked over to Donghyuck's room and leant against the door, pressing his ear into the cold wood, and experimentally pressed a button. He heard a muffled gasp from inside and smirked in satisfaction. 

After playing with the remote a bit more, enjoying the noises from the other side of the door a bit too much to be appropriate- Though nothing about this situation was really appropriate, he knocked on the door. Only a second later welcoming himself in, ignoring the strained protest of the other from inside the room.

* * *

Donghyuck was fucked.

He was pretty sure he wouldn't last another second with that damn thing inside him going so slowly, so _agonisingly_ slow- It was driving him insane.

He slammed the door behind him, oblivious to the fact that he had forgotten to lock it and climbed onto his bed. Immediately he tore off his all of his clothes, except for his sweatpants and palmed himself a little, trying to calm his eagerness with some pressure. It wasn't working though because he quickly found his hand digging into his right pocket, searching desperately, when he came up empty handed, he searched his left pocket, the buzz of the vibrator making it very difficult to think straight. 

There was nothing there and he was beginning to panic, his mind being devoid of the idea of _taking out_ the device. Donghyuck was on the verge of tears, his frustration being more evident than anything else, and was about to get up to check his t-shirt pocket when he felt it.

A satisfyingly strong surge of pleasure searing through his lower body and exiting his mouth as a strangled gasp, distracting him from any confusion he could have felt. More intense vibrations bounced off his insides, eliciting more sinful noises to roll off his tongue. He rolled over onto his back, fingernails digging into the sheets that would most definitely need to be cleaned later- Unable to contain his pleasure he keened, moaning aloud, when the vibrator hit a specifically sensitive spot, his vision going white at the edges with bliss.

He panted as the vibrator calmed down, however not even close to turning off. The heat that pooled in his stomach previously was still sitting there, begging to be released. 

He barely acknowledged the knock on his door, only meeting it with small protest and curses, his mind too hazy to do anything else. 

"Hey, how are you?"

Donghyuck immediately tensed up when he heard the voice but calmed down almost seconds after realising who it was and released a small breath that he hadn't noticed he was holding.

"Mark~"

It was strained, desperate, _begging_.

"Hm? Do you need something?" 

"Y-yes."

"What?"

Donghyuck whined, his mind and body accepting Mark to be the one with him straight away. "You- I, I need you. Please..."

Mark smiled and climbed onto the bed, hovering over the smaller, "If you want me to stop at any point just say so, ok baby?" 

They looked into each other’s eyes, intimate and reassuring, Donghyuck smiled the best he could, trying to ignore the buzz from below him. 

"Yes. But I want this. Please t-touch me~"

Mark didn't waste any time and latched his lips onto the side of Hyuck's neck, sucking and gently biting areas the other showed reactions to. Despite his exhaustion and desperation, Donghyuck held onto Mark, tracing his hands up his sides, under his shirt to caress the soft skin. The other hummed in content, sending shivers down the smallers spine. 

Mark trailed down Donghyuck's neck and proceeded onto his chest, earning moans from the boy as he rolled his nipple through his fingers and sucked on the other. Hyuck being utterly out of it grabbed the hem of Mark's shirt, asking him silently for permission, he nodded and his shirt was practically torn off, hands impatiently exploring his body.

A slight bite to Donghyuck's nipple had him decide that he fucking hated this. He needed something in him _now_ , his member pushing hard against its confines of fabric and begging to be let out.

"Mark, Pl-please. I need y-you-"

His sentence got cut off by Mark pulling his sweatpants and boxers down his legs, his body completely exposed and ready for the other, an airy moan escaping him at the thought. Mark smirked in satisfaction and pulled his own clothes off, throwing them on the floor. 

"Lube?"

Donghyuck whined, blindly reaching into his bedside table and grasped a bottle, almost throwing it at Mark. Crying out when the vibrator that had made itself at home in his hole was speedily pulled out, his knees going completely weak and thighs trembling. He noticed the taller staring at him, his eyes clouded over with something that could only be described as desire.

Mark's member teasingly rubbed his gaping entrance, earning gasp from the younger. Mark wasn't a monster, but he wasn't small and if Donghyuck wasn't so aroused then he'd probably be doubting whether he could fit, however he was very aroused. 

Just as Donghyuck was about to complain he felt lips on his, immediately disintegrating any sentence he could have formed, as his hole stretched to accommodate Mark's member. He moaned into Mark's mouth, thoroughly pleased with finally getting what he wanted, but still needed more. He didn't get the chance to ask though because he was already getting thrust into, the lips removing themselves from his, allowing very _very_ loud and very _very_ sinful noises to fill the room, drowning out anything the taller could have said.

Donghyuck's eyes were squeezed tight, preventing any tears from escaping. His mouth open and most probably drooling, but neither of the men cared, too focused on their own pleasure to care about being attractive in the process. Hyuck was positive his nails were digging into Mark's back hard enough to leave dark crescents in his pale skin. It kept him grounded, though it wasn't working much.

Donghyuck bucked his hips, a silent plea for more, Mark seemed to understand and was quick to deliver, thrusting into him, _deeper, faster, harder_. Hitting all the right spots, causing the smaller to practically scream in pleasure. Mark had no doubts that the entire dorm heard him, not like he really cared though.

Mark was nearing his climax and he could tell Donghyuck was too, his moaning becoming uncontrolled and desperate, Mark attached his lips to the smallers neck, leaving the skin bright red, soon to turn purple. 

Hyuck whined at the feeling of Mark's lips, it being enough to send him over the edge, his walls tensing and squeezing tightly around Mark, his cum painting their fronts and pooling slightly in the crevice of his stomach. The feeling of being encased deeply in Donghyuck's heat sending Mark over the edge a second later, releasing into Hyuck and filling him up, their moaning disappearing into each other’s hot breath, colliding between them as they came down from their high. Mark pulled out, his member covered in warm lube and cum, and climbed off the other, much too his dismay.

Mark quickly grabbed a towel that was probably not Donghyuck's and quickly rubbed them both off, discarding the towel in a small basket. He climbed into the bed, praising the younger and holding him close, pulling the blanket over their sweat covered bodies. Them both very aware of the need to shower but neither of them making a move to, much too exhausted to do anything but hold eachother close and pray that Johnny doesn't suspect anything. Which he will, causing him to later sleep in Taeyong's room.

But they didn't know that, nor did they need to. Drifting into a dreamless sleep, warmed by each other’s heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this because MarkHyuck is probably my favourite ship, though I wasn't satisfied with the ending so I might change it in the future :) I'll also try to get updates out 2-3 times a week.


End file.
